


I Would Kiss You Even If You Were Dead

by thatonenoahkid



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pete Wentz's Suicide Attempt (Best Buy Incident), Tour Bus, Van Days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonenoahkid/pseuds/thatonenoahkid
Summary: Joe has nightmares. He wakes up with one in the van. Patrick cuddles with him to help.4 years since that night and a few months after Best Buy, Joe has had nightmares almost every night (mainly about the Best Buy Incident). He finally goes to Patrick about it while they're on tour, and they start sleeping together.They soon realize their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman





	1. I'll Never Let You Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing it this morning and I have a few short chapters done. I hope I can find the motivation to completely finish a fic :P
> 
> Fic title is from I Don't Care If You're Contagious by Pierce The Veil. Chapter title is from Southern Constellations by Pierce The Veil. Apparently Pierce The Veil helps me write fics and come up with chapter titles. Enjoy!

Joe wakes up with a start, breathing fast and hard. He frantically looks around the dark van, trying to see where the others are. He can feel the van rumbling beneath him, so he knows someone is still driving. He just isn’t sure whether it’s Patrick, Andy, or Pete.

“Joe,” Patrick’s voice cuts through the darkness. Joe whips his head around to face Patrick. “What’s wrong?”

“... I had a nightmare…” Joe says quietly.

“Are you okay?” Joe nods. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Joe hesitates for a second before throwing his arms around Patrick. Patrick seems a little bit surprised but does the same.

“It’s okay, Joe. Whatever happened in the nightmare wasn’t real, buddy,” Patrick says quietly, trying to calm down the boy. Joe just nods and lets out a shaky breath.

They stay in that position for a few minutes before Patrick breaks the silence.

“Hey, it’s about 3 in the morning and we have a show tomorrow. Do you think you could fall back asleep?” Patrick asks.

Joe says, “Maybe.”

“Would it help if we cuddled?”

Joe is a bit taken aback, but speaks out a “Yes.”

The two lay down, keeping their arms wrapped around each other. Patrick’s hands rest on Joe's waist, helping to keep them grounded. They face each other, trying to stay as close as possible.

Soon after laying down, Joe feels Andy’s arms snake their way around his neck. Joe finally relaxes completely, his body melting into the floor.

The three wake up the next morning feeling refreshed.


	2. It's The Whole Damn World That's Bent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe wakes up with another nightmare. He goes to Patrick for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is the first to mention Best Buy, and most, if not, all of the next ones mention Best Buy. Don't keep reading if that could potentially be triggering to you.
> 
> Chapter title is from Greed by the one and only Patrick Stump.

It’s been 4 years since that night, and Joe still thinks about it all the time. He’s certain Andy and Patrick have forgotten about it, but he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Patrick since.

Thinking about his beautiful hair, his soft skin, his perfect lips…

But he knows Patrick doesn’t feel the same way. He couldn’t.

And after Best Buy, Joe’s had way more nightmares. But no one to comfort him. Every time he’s woken up by a nightmare, he’s too delirious to get someone else.

Finally, one night after a really bad nightmare, Joe can’t shake the memories. They had all come rushing back as soon as he was awake.

He works up the courage to get out of bed and get Patrick.

Quietly, he opens his curtain and walks to Patrick’s bunk. He trembles as he shakes Patrick awake.

“Trick,” He whispers.

“Wha’?” Patrick responds groggily.

“I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?”

“Yeah, get under,” Patrick says, lifting up his blanket for Joe.

Joe smiles as he crawls under the blanket. Patrick wraps his arms around Joe, making sure to pull him close.

“Are you okay?” Patrick asks.

“Yeah.”

“What was it about?”

Joe audibly swallows. “Best Buy…”

“Oh.”

No other words have to be spoken. Patrick knows how badly Best Buy had hurt Joe. The band has barely talked about it, but when someone does bring it up, Joe has to try and prevent a panic attack. He couldn’t even imagine losing Pete.

The two boys stay together the whole night, not moving an inch.


	3. To Spend My Whole Life With You, Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Le Velo Pour Deux by The Brobecks

The next night, Joe goes to Patrick again. Patrick actually seems a little surprised this time, but lets Joe into his bed again.

“I’m sorry,” Joe says quietly.

“Why?”

“Because I keep waking you up for stupid nightmares.”

“Joe, they’re not stupid. I’d prefer you come to me instead of freaking out by yourself in your bunk.”

“Okay,” Joe responds, curling up against Patrick, who lets out a small noise of delight.


	4. I Don't Want To Explain, I Just Want To Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from If You Like It Or Not by The Brobecks

By the next night, Patrick is expecting Joe to come. But he doesn’t get woken up at all throughout the night.

When day comes, Patrick approaches Joe about it.

“Hey, um, why didn’t you come get me last night?”

“... I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Joe, you’re not bothering me. When you have a nightmare, you should come get me. Okay?”

Joe nods, keeping his eyes to the ground. Patrick frowns, and thinks for a second before squeezing Joe tightly.

Joe shuts his eyes, trying not to let tears spill. He’s been thinking about Best Buy all morning, and this hug might be the thing that throws him over the edge.

When Patrick pulls away, Joe wipes his eyes.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Patrick asks.

“I can’t stop thinking about Best Buy,” Joe chokes out.

“Oh. Alright, let’s go get Pete then. I’ll show you that he’s okay.”

Patrick takes Joe’s hand as they walk across the bus, from the kitchen to the couch in the back where Pete is sitting.

Once they get there, Pete looks up and cocks his head to the side upon seeing tears in Joe’s eyes.

“What’s going on?” Pete asks.

Without a word, Joe hugs Pete tightly. Pete hugs back, looking to Patrick for an answer. Patrick just mouths back “Best Buy”, and Pete immediately understands.

“It’s okay, Joe. I’m right here, I’m okay.”


	5. I'm Yours And You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from If You Like It Or Not by The Brobecks

When night comes around, Patrick really hopes Joe comes to him.

Finally, around 1 in the morning, Joe crawls into bed with Patrick.

“Best Buy?” Patrick asks.

“No.”

“What was it?”

Joe shakes his head. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Go back to sleep, Trick.”

Patrick wraps his arms around Joe and closes his eyes.


	6. Keep Chasing Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Southern Constellations by Pierce The Veil

Before Joe even goes to sleep, Patrick crawls into bed with him.

“Wha- Patrick…”

“I have a theory that if I sleep with you now, you won’t have a nightmare tonight. And the only way to test that out is if I sleep with you.”

“... Alright.”


	7. I'd Kill Anyone Who Gets Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Fast Times At Clairemont High by Pierce The Veil

It goes on like that for a few days before Joe goes to tell Andy about his major crush on Patrick.

“Andy?” Joe asks, sitting down next to him after a show.

“Hey Joe. Is this about the nightmares?” Andy responds.

“Uh, no, it’s-”

“Oh, so it’s about Patrick then?”

“... How did you… You know what? Nevermind. Yeah, it’s about Patrick. I think I’m in love with him.”

“I know. What do you want me to do about it?” Andy asks.

“Um… I dunno, I was just hoping maybe you could figure out if he likes me back?”

“He definitely does, Joe. Pete and I have noticed it, and I’m sure other people have too. Other than you and Patrick.”

“So should I tell him?”

Andy shrugs. “It’s your decision. If you want to, you should. But you don’t have to. I think it would be a good idea though.”

Joe doesn’t tell Patrick.

Tour ends.

Joe has to go to his home alone, to an empty bed where he’ll be plagued by nightmares with no one to comfort him.

As he walks into his house, he sighs. He needs to sleep, he’s tired. But he needs Patrick. He’s grown dependent on the slightly older boy.

He goes to bed alone, but doesn’t get much sleep.

As he’s watching a movie the next day, he begins to doze off. He’s startled out of his sleep by a knock on his door.

He opens it to find Patrick standing there in the cold.

“Hey Joe!”

“Patrick, why are you here?”

“I didn’t want you to deal with your nightmares by yourself. I know, I should’ve called first, but I want to help.”

“Uh… Okay. C-Come in.”

Patrick beams and steps inside.


End file.
